Yours for Eternity
by Skitter
Summary: A collaboration between me and Bonds of Hatred. 20 short stories, depicting their unspoken affection towards each other. R&R!
1. Party

**Yours for Eternity**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Maid-sama or any characters mentioned in this fanfic._

_A/N: A collaboration between Bonds of Hatred and me xD Oh, its our first time trying out KWMS fanfictions/drabbles so please give us your support! _

_Reviews would be much appreciated!_

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble #1: Party<strong>

Misaki had always hated parties.

To her, it meant drinking, dancing and sleaziness. She knew that if she went for any, the whole party would be destroyed and the students would be sent home instantly. So, to avoid disrupting the fun that normal people adored, she stayed away from mass dances and celebrations.

But, staring into the clear emerald eyes of Usui Takumi somehow made her resolution waver slightly. She hurriedly looked away. No way was she going to let some perverted alien break her record of not stepping into a party for her 7 years of teenage hood.

"No means no."

"Awww, Pres," his smooth voice persuaded. "Its just once! Besides, it's the End of Year Bash organized by the school committee. All the more you should attend it." Misaki could picture the pathetic gaze he was burning her with. The one that made her give in to almost everything he requested…

"But—"

Usui suddenly leaned forward swiftly, forcing her to move backwards. She winced as the hard wall hit her back. Misaki froze, feeling her cheeks burn furiously. Her brown eyes darted around. No one visited the garden, especially during lesson periods. They didn't dare.

Usui was gazing at her with a particular look in his eyes. She didn't feel comfortable with that gaze. His arm pinned her to the wall, a smirk starting to slide across his perfect lips. "Say you'll come, Misa-chan."

"You're getting bolder, eh?" she growled and tried to twist his arm, but he was way too strong. The smirk got more evil. Misaki gulped as she cowered down, a soft whimper leaving her pale lips.

The heat emitting from Usui's chest faded away. Misaki opened her eyes, to see Usui with a disappointed look on his face. He didn't say anything, but just gave her a resigned smile.

"Usui…"

His hand ruffled at her hair as he moved off to his next class. Misaki stood there, wondering why she suddenly felt so guilty.

* * *

><p><em>LATER<em>

Misaki found herself being dolled up by Sakura that evening. Somehow, Usui had gotten hold of her best friend and told her to continue persuading Misaki into going for the bash. Suddenly, Misaki didn't feel regretful of rejecting him. How stupid did she get? Usui wasn't the type to give up easily.

And Sakura's "persuading" was more like insisting. She had rushed over to Misaki's house, armed with several of her sister's dresses. They finally picked out a blue spaghetti-strap dress, which Sakura helpfully tied a light blue sash to the waist.

To Misaki's frustration, after Sakura had helped with her makeup, she rushed Misaki out of the house without allowing her to take a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Outside, Misaki came face to face with a stunning man.

He had beautiful blonde hair, not gelled up, just the way she liked it. In fact, she liked any hairstyle he had. His warm green eyes were welcoming, and very pleased. He held out his hand, and bowed. Misaki didn't hesitate. Her feet, clad with flats (Sakura knew better not to let her wear heels) moved towards him, her eyes transfixed on his.

"Good evening, Ayuzawa." He warmly greeted, his eyes never leaving hers. Misaki felt as though she could melt. "G-good evening." She stammered. Usui hadn't brought a car. She didn't mind. The bash was just on the next street.

The walk was silent, but comfortable. Misaki couldn't help but steal glances at Usui. He was wearing a casual suit that fitted him perfectly, making him look like a model. Whereas, she was confident that she looked like a below-average female beside him.

"You look wonderful."

Misaki lifted her eyes to his face. Usui was not looking at her. She swallowed. "You don't believe me." He said, chuckling. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to the reflection on a building's window. Misaki gulped. A beautiful female stared back at her. It was miraculous how Sakura could transform her.

She turned back to Usui, only to see him staring back at her, smiling slightly. "You perverted alien." She blushed. He moved closer, his lips lingering close to hers. Misaki held her breath.

"Your perverted alien." He whispered, moving closer—

"OI!" A chorus of voices called from afar. Misaki, startled, jumped up and hit her forehead against his. Usui winced and let out a groan. Misaki blushed madly. She marched forward, towards the yellow blinking lights and blasting music. Usui forced himself not to curse under his breath. He trudged towards the bash, ignoring the cheers from his classmates.

Usui smiled as he watched Misaki warm up in the crowd. He stood by the punch bowl, gazing into the crowd. He saw nobody but her. From the start, he knew that she was meant for him. And no matter what, he wasn't planning to leave her.

He didn't know she could dance well. Her eyes would meet his occasionally, but she would quickly look away. He didn't bother to join the crowd. Why would he do that?

The bash ended after an hour, and Usui watched the crowd leave, ecstatic and high. He got himself another cup of water and leaned back against the counter. Where was she, anyway?

"Usui."

Misaki frowned up at him, her cheeks flushed from the dancing. "Why didn't you join in?"

Usui smiled at her. "I didn't come to party, Ayuzawa."

"Then?"

"I came to see you have a great time." He took her hand, and watched her bite her lip, her cheeks darkening. Usui raised her hand to his lips, and kissed it. Misaki's pink lips curved up in a shy smile, before he claimed them as hers.

* * *

><p><em>That's the first part of our series of short storiesdrabbles! I really hoped you enjoyed it~ please leave your comments!_

_Bonds of Hatred will be doing the next chapter ^^_

-Skitter


	2. Clue

Hi! Bonds of Hatred here ~ Thank you to those who have reviewed out story! I love you guys~ It's my turn to write the drabble. I'm not as good as Skitter over here, but I hope it's fine ~ ^^;;

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama. I wish I owned Usui but Misaki took him away from me before I could.

Misaki contorted slightly as she frowned. She stared at the ring that was on her palm. Perplexed, she took a closer look at the numbers that very carefully engraved on the surface of the silver ring. She stared for a few moments, not knowing what to do next. What did the numbers mean anyway? Misaki puffed up her cheeks in annoyance, her thumb running over the engraved numbers.

"What does this mean…?" she whispered to herself, taking her time to carefully think it out. No matter how she looked at the numbers, her mind was a complete blank. She had no idea how to figure out what the numbers meant. It was downright frustrating to her. "Baka Usui… What is this supposed to mean anyway? Ah, this is just stupid."

Pulling the chain through the ring, Misaki carefully wore the ring as a necklace. Her fingers fondled with the ring for a few minutes before she shrugged her shoulders and stood up before going back into the school to take her bag and get to work. Misaki made her way through the high school, walking gracefully towards her classroom. As soon as she slid open the door, she saw Usui sitting on her table, smirking slightly at her. Misaki shook her head and went towards him. Ignoring the blonde haired boy, Misaki grabbed her bag and turned to leave but Usui grabbed her hand.

"Do you need a clue?" He whispered into her ear, sending chills down Misaki's spine. The raven haired girl stiffened in an instant as blood rushing to her cheeks, tinting them a light shade of pink. A thousand thoughts raced through Misaki's mind. She turned around awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with him as much as possible. Usui smirked. "Well?"

"I-I-I don't need any help!" Misaki exclaimed, the blush getting darker as each second passed by. "I've got to go to work now! Don't disturb me!"

Misaki forced her arm away from Usui's grip as she exited the classroom as quickly as possible, not wanting Usui to catch up with her and stop her again. Misaki brought her hands up to her face, covering them in order to hide the blush that was still on her cheeks. No matter how hard she wanted to fight back the blush, she just couldn't. The feeling of Usui's breath so close to her ear and neck was just… Amazing. Misaki's hand went from her face to her right ear. _'Baka baka baka baka Usui! Why are you always doing this to me? It's driving me crazy!' _Misaki thought angrily. _'Don't get distracted by him Misaki! It's time to work now! Don't be distracted!'_

Satsuki squealed. Misaki winced at how high pitched the squeal turned out to be. She grinned as she pointed at the ring that was worn as a necklace by Misaki. "That ring," she started, "Was from Usui-kun wasn't it?"

Misaki stared at the ring before shaking her head in denial. "N-no!" She exclaimed.

Sastuki smiled. "Don't lie" She teased.

"Fine… It's from him." Misaki whispered, face turning slightly pink. "He engraved something in it and he told me find out what is was. So, I'm just wearing it around my neck for the time being until I can find out what it means."

"Let me see." Subaru said, walking towards Misaki. She picked up the ring and surveryed the ring. She ran her fingers on the engraved numbers and smiled. _**247448378 6472-2426**_.She knew what is meant instantly. Subaru laughed lightly, her curving up into a smiled. Who knew Usui would be this cute to use this kind of code? "I know what it means."

"Really?" Misaki exclaimed, eyes brightening up in an instant. "Tell me what it means!"

Subaru shook her head and placed her index finger on her lips. Misaki groaned. Subaru wasn't going to tell her what it meant. Now what? She had no clues what so ever on how to decode the numbers! Misaki's bottom lip stuck out slightly in a pout. She took the circular tray before heading out into the café to greet the new customers.

"Welcome back, Mast- Usui!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Hello Misa-chan." Usui greeted in his usual alluring voice. "Have you figured out what the numbers mean yet, Misa-chan? Do you need a clue?"

Misaki just ignored her boyfriend and led him to an empty table to take his order. After taking his order, she went back to get his order. There was no way she would ask him for help. No way. Misaki didn't like to lose at all and especially to a perverted alien named Usui Takumi. She was going to win this.

After Misaki's shift was over, she changed back into her school clothes and bid all her friends at Maid Latte goodbye before heading out from the back door and home. As soon as she exited the café, she spotted her boyfriend waiting for her. Usui was leaning on the wall opposite the café's back door. He kicked himself away from the wall before walking to Misaki to lace their hands together.

Misaki's face turned a light shade of pink at the contact and started protesting and complaining on the possibility of their school mates seeing them holding hands. "You say that every time we go home, Misa-chan. But how many people have seen us holding hands so far?" Usui inquired, a smirk gracing his lips.

"None…" Misaki muttered.

"Exactly."

Defeated, Misaki allowed Usui to hold her hand and send her home as usual. The trip home was in silence, but it was a comforting type of silence that Misaki loved. When they arrived in front of her house. Usui bent down to whisper in her ear, "Here's a clue. Trying looking at your phone's keypad. Well, goodnight Misa-chan."

Usui pecked her cheek light before walking off. Misaki's face turned red with embarrassment once more before quickly making her way into the house. Misaki groaned inwardly. How many times have she blushed in embarrassment because of Usui today?

Misaki laid in bed, the ring in her hand once more. Usui's words hang through her head loudly as if not wanting her to go to sleep before figuring out what the numbers on the ring meant.

_Here's a clue. Trying looking at your phone's keypad. Well, goodnight Misa-chan._

Misaki shook her head and stared at her ring. The phone's keypad? What does that have to do with anything? Rolling voer to the side of her bed, Misaki took out her phone and flipped it open. She stared at the keypad and back at the ring. What connection did the two have with each other? Staring at the two items in her hand, she finally figured in out. Misaki bolted out of bed before hastily taking out a piece of paper and pen.

Referring to her phone's keypad, she finally found out what the engraved numbers meant. When she read out what she had written down, her cheeks were tinting pink once more. _'Baka Usui,' _Misaki thought angrily. _'I already know that…'_

She quickly sent a text to the blond haired male. _You didn't have to write that on the ring… I already know…_

Within a minute, she received a reply from Usui. _Then, do you feel the same way as I do?_

Misaki frowned. _If I didn't, you wouldn't be my boyfriend, baka Usui._

The last message received made Misaki's heart skip a beat.

_**Then prove it to me tomorrow.**_

Misaki looked down at the school grounds from the roof of the school. Her heart was beating fast. What did Usui meant by showing it to him? He wasn't going to do anything perverted was he? She sure hoped not…

"Hey Prez." Misaki heard Usui's smooth baritone voice right next to her left ear. Shocked, Misaki jumped up before turning around to shove Usui away but he caught her two arms just in time. Usui smirked and leaned closer. "Ready to show me?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Show that you love me."

"H-how?"

"Hmm, Maybe a kiss?"

Misaki's eyed widened. "N-no!"

"But Prez-"

Misaki stared at Usui's hurt face. _Damn Usui for making me soft…_

"Fine…" Misaki muttered before pressing her lips against his for a second before pulling back. Her face was red with embarrassment. "Happy?"

Usui smirked before placing his hands on her hips before leaning down for a kiss.

Abrupt ending. Yeah. Sorry.

ANYWAYS. HERE'S THE STORY BAA-CHAN. Now it's my turn to hunt you down for the next chapter. Be ready. :D

Read and review,

Please and thank you! 3


End file.
